Oniku
|-|Base= |-|Super Saiyan= |-|Super Saiyan 2= |-|Super Saiyan 3= |-|Super Saiyan Blue= |-|SSB Kaioken X10= |-|Super Saiyan Blue 3= |-|SSB3 Kaioken X100= Summary Oniku is an exact clone of Son Goku who has been born from Arachi's wish using the super dragonballs. Despite being an exact clone of Goku, Oniku is several times stronger than him in every way although they still have the same powers and abilities. Oniku became Arachi's training partner and over the course of their partnership, the two became best of friends. Oniku, like Goku, enjoys fighting against strong opponents(like Arachi) and has a thirst for getting stronger. Powers & Abilities Tier: 3-A | 'At least '''3-A | 3-A, '''higher with SSBKKX10 '| 3-A, Low 2-C with SSB3KKX100 | Low 2-C, higher 'with SSB3KKX200 '''Name: '''Oniku '''Gender: '''Male '''Origin: '''Dragon Ball '''Age: '''49 years old '''Classification: '''Saiyan, Clone, Diety '''Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Strength, Superhuman Speed, Superhuman Durability, Superhuman Agility, Superhuman Endurance, True Flight, Master Martial Artist, Cannot be sensed by beings lesser than a “God”, Ki Manipulation, After-image creation, Energy Sensing, Regeneration (mid-low), Zenkai (a power boost that substantially increases power after recovering from nearly fatal injuries), Various transformations, Can breath in space, Limited Telekinesis, Dimensional Travel, Resistant to Time Manipulation, Mind Manipulation 'Attack Potency: Universal Level '(fought on equal footing against SSB Goku and Vegeta at the same time) '| '''At least '''Universal '(As a SSJ, he stomped SSB Goku and Vegeta; As a SSJ 2, he is equal to base Arachi; As a SSJ 3, he is slightly stronger than base Arachi) '| Universe+ Level '(equal to full power Beerus and Champa), higher with SSBKKX10 (equal to SSB Arachi) '| Universe+ Level '(can fight against Whis and Vados with no difficulty; weaker than PSSJG Arachi), '''higher with SSB3KKX100 (equal to PSSJGKKX5 Arachi) | Universe+ Level '(slightly weaker than post-training SSB Arachi), '''Universe Level+ '''with SSB3KKX200 (managed to fought fairly against Raishin with his true power) 'Speed: Massively FTL+ '(can keep up with SSB Goku and Vegeta) '| Massively FTL+ '(blitzed SSB Goku and Vegeta as SSJ, equal to base Arachi as SSJ 2, faster than base Arachi as SSJ 3) '| Massively FTL+ '(can keep up with full power Beerus and Champa), higher with SSBKKX10 (equal to SSB Arachi) '| Massively FTL+ '(faster than both Whis and Vados; a little slower than PSSJG Arachi), higher with SSB3KKX100 (can keep up with PSSJGKKX5 Arachi) '| Massively FTL+ '(can keep up with true power Raishin) 'Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Universal | 'At least ' Universal | Universal | Universal+, higher 'in SSB3KKX100 '| Universal+, higher 'in SSB3KKX200 'Durability: Universal '(tanked hits from SSB Goku and Vegeta) '| 'At least Universal '(tanked a Kamehameha from base Arachi) '| Universe+ Level '(tanked hits from an enraged Beerus and Champa), higher with SSBKKX10 '| Universe+ Level '(survived a full hit from Arachi's Rikugō Ken), ' higher '''with SSB3KKX100 (tanked a Perfect Kamehameha from PSSJGKKX5 Arachi) '| Universe+ Level '(tanked hits from base Raishin), '''higher '(can take blows from true power Raishin) '''Stamina: '''Extremely high '''Range: '''Universal '''Standard Equipment: '''None '''Intelligence: '''Combat genius, Master Martial Artist, Years of fighting experience '''Weaknesses: '''None '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Ki Blast: The most basic form of energy wave. * Super Saiyan Forms: An advanced transformation assumed by extraordinarily powerful members of the Saiyan race which increases his Base Battle-Power by 50 times, and this is proportioned to his physical attributes giving him a great and even increase in strength, ki power, speed, stamina and durability. However, without mastery of this form, much of this energy is wasted transforming and maintaining the transformation. The Super Saiyan form also has three additional branch states (which sacrifice speed for raw power) and is succeeded by two further transformations, Super Saiyan 2 (twice as strong as a regular Super Saiyan) and Super Saiyan 3 (four times as strong as a Super Saiyan 2). With god ki, he is able to transform into a Super Saiyan Blue. By mastering his SSB form, he powered up even further by reaching Super Saiyan Blue 3. * Kaio-Ken: 'Oniku forms a red ''ki aura around his body, multiplying his power level, greatly enhancing his strength and speed. He is able to use this technique in conjunction to all of his forms. For now, he can only multiply his overall power up until X100. After training for a full year, he is now able to multiply his overall power by 200. * '''Genki Dama (Spirit Bomb): One of Goku's signature attacks in which he conducts the spirit energy of all nearby living organisms, forming a ball of power and size depending of the amount of harnessed ki energy. * Kamehameha: '''A concentrated beam of pure ki that he releases from his hands. ** '''Godly Kamehameha: '''A variation of the kamehameha. He executes this move the same way as a regular kamehameha. The difference is that he uses purely god ki and the beam is much more larger and it is also far more powerful than a regular one. * '''Solar Flare: The user spreads and places their fingers on their foreheads, discharging a blinding flash of light. * Destructo Disk: The user holds their hand into the air, conducting ki in the form of a razor-sharp disc, which is then hurled over and around the body to cut the target. * Shunkan Ido (Instant Transmission): '''His instant transmission is exactly the same as with Arachi. It allows Oniku to teleport anywhere he wants without having a target to sense. He can also traverse between different universes and timelines by concentrating hard enough. This technique allows him to traverse to different fictional verses as well. * '''After-image technique: This technique is a short burst of extremely high speed, moving faster than the opponent can sense. This has the side effect of leaving a momentary "after image", until the opponent's senses adapt and realize their target has moved. Key: Base | Super Saiyan 1, 2, and 3 | Super Saiyan Blue | Super Saiyan Blue 3 | Post-training Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Gods Category:Chi Users Category:Energy Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Flight Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Tier 3 Category:Dragon Ball Category:Blitzstrike's Pages Category:Saiyans